


Beyond Imagination

by Tawny



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: A Perfect Circle - Imagine songfic, BB is a sadist, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawny/pseuds/Tawny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And for the second time that night, Beyond Birthday said 'goodbye'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Imagination

He looked at his hand, coated in thick, red, liquid substance and felt the corners of his lips tilt up, just the slightest bit. Turning his hand over, he inspected every aspect, every element, and relished how the thick redness looked as he was covered in it. With a content sigh, he brought his hand to his mouth, bringing his tongue out to swipe the jam off the back of his hand. How he wished this were the blood of a certain loathed 'friend'.

Said loathed friend was sitting across the room as Beyond stared back at her, lowering his hand into the jar for another mouthful.

Yes, Aiden had called him into her room.

Aiden. Her name meant 'small fire'. Although, Beyond could see clear as day above her head, her fire was smaller than most.

_Imagine there's no heaven..._

_It's easy if you try._

It was never that large to begin with, but now she had mere hours left... and Beyond Birthday wondered if he was the cause of this. If so, he wondered if he could do anything to help either lengthen her lifespan to watch her suffer in her pitiful life, or just push her to get it over with.

_No Hell below us,_

_Above us... only Sky._

As Aiden looked at her hands, wondering how to phrase her words, Beyond was calculating. He was wondering how she would do it. He knew that he didn't want to kill her himself; it's much more fun to watch things go down on their own with nobody behind the wheel.

That's how car crashes were, at least.

… Aiden's car had no driver. She was hogtied in the back as it was racing towards the edge of a cliff.

A very, very steep cliff in which there were no 'little white flowers' to carry her home.

_Imagine all the people,_

_Living for Today._

Beyond had reached a conclusion; Aiden would kill herself... because Beyond would convince her she was worthless.

But just as he was about to say something-

"I can't take it anymore, B." Oh? "Just... just kill me."

Beyond Birthday tilted his head, absently sucking on the cuff of his shirt that he had accidentally soaked in jam. This was unexpected. Why was A coming to  _him_  of all people for help?

"I'm not following," he said monotonously. He couldn't give away his true intentions; he was actually looking forward to finding out  _how_  Aiden planned on getting B to kill her.

"I see it in your eyes, Beyond. You want me gone. If it's because I'm number one... y-you can have my position. But if it's more..." Beyond sat back in his chair, enjoying- no, _cherishing_ \- her squirming and mental struggle.

"More  _what,_  Aiden?"

"... More of a bloodlust... then I've reached the point where I don't care anymore. I'm nothing anyway, what's one little death to L..." but her voice was a whisper, she was scared.

Oh, no. No, she wouldn't take his fun away. He would simply control her. She would be the one to torture herself. While he would love to plunge a knife into her heart, it would be more... enjoyable, to watch her crumble, to beg for mercy, before she finally ended her own life out of weakness. Sheer weakness.

_Imagine there's no Countries..._

_It isn't hard to do..._

"... You're right." She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "You  _are_  nothing. Nothing compared to L, or any of the others. You think just because you're  _smart enough_  to get into first place, L is really going to accept  _you_  as his  _true_  successor?" She had dipped her head, her shoulders heaving. She wasn't crying,  _yet._ Which he was glad for; he enjoyed listening people beg, but crying was just annoying. It rather soured his mood.

_Nothing_

_To Kill or Die For..._

No, Beyond wouldn't lay a finger on A.

"You're worthless. Nothing but a Mary-Sue Teacher's Pet." With every word, she flinched. He blinked, standing up and crossing the room, kneeling beside the shattered girl. "But that's okay. There's always a better place." He patted her shoulder, speaking as if he were comforting a small child after a bad dream. His tone of voice was not unlike that of somebody telling you ' _none of it's real...'_

_No religion, too._

"But..." she stammered, unable to comprehend.

"Shh," he shushed her, smiling like a demon as he saw her lifespan slowly shrinking.  _Sixteen hours..._  "It's okay. I'm here. You're not alone. I'll hold your hand, if you'd like?" Of course, this was just a blanket. He would hold her hand, but not while she was dying. She was too weak to have that comfort. Beyond hoped, at least, that she would learn to toughen up, wherever she ended up.

_Imagine all the people,_

_Living Life in Peace..._

His motive? Being that much closer to L was part of it, but Aiden... she was just... She got in the way. Too much. Beyond couldn't do as much as stay up past curfew before a certain somebody had gotten him in trouble with the old prat Roger. He would say 'it's nothing personal', but it was  _very_  personal; to Aiden, at least. It's not every day you get killed- or convinced to kill yourself- for being an annoying nuisance.

Aiden looked up at Beyond, who's reassuring hand (somehow, all the jam had been cleaned from both) was still on her shoulder. Blinking, she took a deep breath and then nodded. Beyond was actually surprised she had just  _given up_ this easily. He frowned though, as her lifespan had increased by about a week.

* * *

Over the next few days, Beyond kept a close eye on Aiden, watching for anything that might point to him being the cause for her frustration and depression. He certainly didn't need any more attention drawn to him when she finally ended up doing the deed.

_Imagine all the people..._

_Sharing all the world..._

One day, though, Aiden did not show up for lunch.

Trying not to look hurried, he stood up and briskly walked in the general direction of her room, pausing outside of a different door. When he was positive nobody was looking, he slipped inside Aiden's room, and was surprised to say the least.

_You may say I'm a dreamer,_

_But I'm not the only one..._

She was standing on a chair with a rope thrown over the ceiling fan. The minutes were steadily ticking away. He watched as she tied the rope into a noose, not bothering with being fancy. Her back was turned to him.

_I hope someday you will join us..._

"Aiden...?" he asked coolly. She turned her head and gave him a weak smile, holding out her hand, and he mocked sincerity as he took it.

_And the world will be as one._

There was a full fifteen seconds of silence that stretched on forever as she seemed to fall in slow motion.

_Imagine no possessions._

Her eyes widened, and she frantically gasped for air. "B... I was wrong... cut me free!" This had worked out how B had thought it would. She would almost attempt it, but chicken out at the last moment. It was sickening. Beyond let go of her hand. "Beyond... please..."

_I wonder if you can._

"You disgust me. You can't even carry out your own aided suicide." The seconds ticked away, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Please..."

_No need for greed or Hunger..._

He watched her eyes lose their spark, and for a second, he was disappointed that he wasn't entertained for a bit longer. He could have cut her free, at the very least, and then called her a mean name because she was too stupid and subjected herself to this suffering.

_A Brotherhood of man..._

He turned his back on Aiden, closing the door behind him.  _"Goodbye, Aiden,"_  he whispered.

* * *

"I keep telling you, I know nothing of it," he faked. Roger glared at him.

"Don't lie to get out of the loop, Beyond. I know you had something to do with it. There was jam in her hand." Beyond cringed. How could he be so stupid? Of course! He didn't wash his hands before holding hers...

_You may say I'm a dreamer..._

"Well, does it matter?"

"..."

_But I'm not the only one._

"... what do you mean... 'does it matter'?"

"I mean exactly that. She's dead, and she committed suicide. What of it? What's done is done."

_I hope some day_

_you'll join Us..._

Roger gaped at him in disbelief as B stood up and headed for the door.

_And our world..._

And for the second time that night, Beyond Birthday said 'goodbye'.

…  _Will be as one..._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from Fanfiction.Net  
> This was originally written in August of 2011.  
> I'd like to inform you I was twelve when I wrote this.


End file.
